1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroblasting in general. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of cleaning and cutting surfaces utilizing abrasives mixed with water to form a cutting mixture along with employing nucleation catalytic impact tubes and nucleation blaster tips of various design.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of methods are used for the cleaning and cutting of various surfaces. In the cleaning and cutting of flat exterior surfaces, it is quite common to utilize sandblasting techniques. Sandblasting causes the ejection of sand particles under high pressure. As the sand particles impinge upon the surface, an abrasive action takes place which results in the cleaning of the surface. Sandblasting is particularly applicable when material accumulation is not a critical factor in the cleaning environment. Sandblasting is not appropriate for the cleaning of pipes, conduits, valves, and other internal surfaces. Also, sandblasting is often not preferred as it may pit a metal surface, leading to a degrading of the metal surface.
Another technique employed for the cleaning of various surfaces is the use of hydroblasting. Hydroblasting is designed for the cleaning of many interior surfaces in which material accumulation can present a problem. For example, hydroblasting is often used for the cleaning of pipes and tubes in oil field equipment, in factory applications, and in other fields of endeavor. Hydroblasting essentially consists of the utilization of a pumping mechanism which causes the pressurized release, through a nozzle, of a stream of water.
Unfortunately, hydroblasters have generally proved to be ineffective in the cleaning of pipes which are clogged with a viscous material. Since a hydroblaster relies upon the rotation of a nozzle and relies upon the high pressure ejection of water, it is common for the hydroblasters to bog down in the viscous material within the pipe. Since the hydroblaster emits one stream for cleaning purposes, the clogging of the hydroblaster prevents the hydroblaster from properly rotating for the thorough cleaning of the interior of the pipe. As the hydroblaster encounters obstructions within the pipe, the high pressure liquid stream emitted from the hydroblaster will only clean in one direction within the pipe. As a result, a great deal of streaking results from the use of hydroblasting.
It has been found that the streaking of pipes is an ineffective solution to the problem of a clogged pipe. Whenever streaking occurs in a pipe, this results in easier and quicker accumulation of the clogging material. In simple terms, the streaking of a tube promotes "addition". Since the use of conventional hydroblasters virtually inherently results in a streaking of the tube surface, hydroblasting is a relatively ineffective solution to clogged tubes and pipes.
In conventional hydroblasting applications, whenever the hydroblaster nozzle became clogged within the pipe, the operators of the hydroblaster simply increase the pressure of the water from the nozzle until it effectively penetrates the viscous material in the pipe. There was no way to maintain the constant rotation of the spinner nozzles. As a result, it has become conventional within the hydroblasting business to rely on pure water force for the cleaning of pipes and other surfaces. The use of high pressure results in increased fuel consumption. It also causes an increased fatigue of the blaster gunner. As increased fatigue is applied to the mechanical components of the hydroblasting operation, there is a greatly increasing chance of an accident. Given the high pressures that are utilized in hydroblasting operations, any metal fatigue or other material deterioration can cause a potentially fatal accident. In order to avoid such fatigue and dangers, hydroblasting companies must greatly increase their costs of maintenance and inspection. Another problem with the use of extremely high pressures for the hydroblasting of surfaces is that higher pressures more frequently result in lower blasting volumes. Thusly, this results in less waste product actually removed from the surface which is blasted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cutting mixture that can be used in hydroblasting operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of cleaning surfaces which effectively prevents clogging and streaking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning which is environmentally safe.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a hydroblasting method of cleaning which reduces the pressures required for effective cleaning.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning utilizing hydroblasting technology which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and effective.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.